


Böğürtlen

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yine tüm böğürtlenleri yemişsin."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Böğürtlen

**Author's Note:**

> 'Böğürtlen' keywordü için yazılmıştır.

Kendisine merakla bakanlara aldırmadan koşarak giriş salonunu geçti ve zindanlara inen merdivenlere yöneldi genç kız. Mumların yaydığı huzurlu ışık, geriye savrulan uzun sarı saçlarında dans ediyordu.  Mavi gözlerine kızgın bakışlar hakim olmuştu ama dudak kenarlarına yerleşen tebessüm aslında kızgın olmadığını belli ediyordu.

 

Giriş salonunun sıcacık atmosferinden ayrılıp zindanların soğuk karanlığına girerken tebessümünü yok etmeye çalışıyordu. Bu sefer gerçekten kızacaktı ona.

 

Zindanın loşluğunda bile güzelliği fazlasıyla belli oluyordu. Bembeyaz teniyle meşalelerin solgun alevinde Antik Yunan tanrıçalarının heykellerini andırıyordu. Koşmayı kesti, ortak salona soluk soluğa girmek istemiyordu. Ciddiyetinin kaybolmasına sebep olurdu bu. Dolgun pembe dudaklarını kızgınlığını belli etmek istercesine birbirine yapıştırmış, kaşlarını çatmıştı. Ortak salonlarına açılan siyah duvarın önünde durarak yumuşak sesiyle parolayı söyledi: “Salazar.”

 

Siyah taştan bir yılanın kafası göründü duvarın zeminle birleştiği yerde. Yılan tavana kadar siyah mermeri kat ederek kıvrımlı bir çizgi oluşturdu ve duvar ikiye bölünerek gümüş ve yeşil renklerinin harmanlandığı geniş salonu gözler önüne serdi. Gümüş başlıklı siyah kolonların arasından şömine önüne dizilmiş siyah deri koltuklar göze çarpıyordu. Gümüşi sarı saçlarını şömineden yana çevirmiş bir oğlanla siyah saçları omuzlarına inen bir başka oğlan koltuklardan en geniş olanına yayılmış sohbet ediyorlardı. Masalarda ders çalışan ve kitap okuyan birkaç kişi daha vardı ama aradığı kişi ortalıkta görünmüyordu.

 

Genç kız salonu incelemeyi bırakarak vakit kaybetmeden kızlar yatakhanesine açılan kapıya yöneldi. Altıncı sınıfların bölümüne girerek hızla gözlerini gezdirdi yataklar arasında. Tahmin ettiği gibi buradaydı. Bavuluna eğilmiş sağ eliyle kıyafetlerinin arasında bir şey ararken sol eliyle gür kıvırcık saçlarını tutarak yüzüne gelmesini engelliyordu. Ses çıkarmadan eğilmiş kızın arkasına giderek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu ve takınabildiği en sert ifadeyi takındı.

 

“Bella.”

 

Kıvırcık saçlı kız kafasını kaldırmadan cevap verdi: “Cissy.”

 

Ablasının umursamaz tavırlarına alışkın olan Narcissa istifini bozmadan devam etti: “Bazı şeylerin sadece sana ait olmadığını bilecek kadar büyüdün sanıyorum.”

 

Bellatrix alayla güldü. “Yine küçük kız kardeş tribi atmaya gelmişsin anlaşılan.” Genç kızın söylediklerini ciddiye almadığı ses tonundan belli oluyordu.

 

“Ben ciddiyim, Bella. O çalılar senin şahsi mülkün değil.” dedi Narcissa daha sert bir sesle.

 

“İnan, neden bahsettiğini hiç bilmiyorum.” dedi Bella sakin bir sesle. Pes edercesine bavulun kapağını kapatarak kardeşine döndü.

 

Cissy karşılık vermek üzere ağzını açmışken göz göze geldiği yüze bakakaldı ve kendini tutamayarak kahkahalarla gülmeye başladı. Ablası siyah kaşlarından tekini kaldırmıştı, neye güldüğünü anlamaya çalışıyordu belli ki.

 

“Emin misin?” diye sordu Cissy kahkahalarının arasından. “Hiç aynaya baktın mı, sen?”

 

Bellatrix hızla komodinin üzerinde duran aynayı eline aldı. Keskin bakışlı çekici yüzünün tam ortasında, burnunun üzerinde kıpkırmızı bir leke vardı. Aynayı yatağa fırlatırken dudaklarının arasından “Lanet olsun.” kelimeleri döküldü ama o da gülümsemesine mani olamamıştı.

 

“Yine tüm böğürtlenleri yemişsin.” diye sitem etti Narcissa gülmeye devam ederken, sinirli tavırlarını bir kenara bırakmıştı. “Böğürtleni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi biliyorsun.”

 

Bella sahte bir hüzün ifadesi yerleştirdi yüzüne. “Üzgünüm ama böğürtlen görünce dayanamıyorum. Bir dahaki sefere sana da ayıracağım, söz.”

 

“Sözünü tutsan iyi olur.” dedi Narcissa mavi gözlerini tehditkâr bir hava vermek istercesine kısarak.

 

İkisi de bu sözün tutulmayacağının farkındaydı aslında. Bella sırf kardeşine gıcıklık olsun diye her seferinde aynısını yapıyordu. Narcissa’nın kolay kolay sinirlenmeyeceğini bildiği için onun hoşuna gitmeyen şeyleri yapıyor ve kardeşini gıcık etmeye çalışıyordu. Bellatrix’in alışılagelmiş eğlence anlayışıydı bu.

 

Cissy gelecek sefer ablasından önce davranması gerektiğini aklının bir köşesine yazdı. “Benim derse gitmem gerekiyor artık.” Ablasına el sallayarak arkasını dönmüşken ansızın durdu, aklına bir şey gelmişti. “Sahi ne arıyordun bavulunda?”

 

Bellatrix tekrar bavulunun kapağını açarken sinsi bir tebessüm yolladı kardeşine. “Böğürtlen rengi tüy kalemimi.”

 

Narcissa gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışarak uzun saçlarını Bella’nın yüzüne doğru savurdu ve kapıya yöneldi. “Burnunu temizle bence. Yoksa Lucius Malfoy’a sene boyunca alay konusu olursun.”

 

Dışarı çıkarken Bella’nın umursamaz bir tavırla “Canı cehenneme.” dediğini duydu ve gülümseyerek kapıyı kapattı.

 

Çantasını almak için kendi döneminin bölümüne yönelirken dudak kenarları kıvrık formunu koruyordu. Ablasını gerçekten çok seviyordu. Hızlı adımlarla yatağına yönelerek yerde duran çantayı aldı ve omzuna taktı. Çabuk olması gerekiyordu. Geç kalmasına bahane olarak böğürtlenleri öne sürerse McGonagall da ceza olarak onu kocaman bir böğürtlene çevirirdi.

 

Unuttuğu bir şey olup olmadığına bakmak için aceleyle etrafına göz gezdirirken komodinin üzerinde duran siyah kutuya gözü takıldı. Kendisinin böyle bir kutusu olmadığından emindi. Belki de kızlardan biri yanlışlıkla koymuştu oraya. Merakla eline alıp kapağını hafifçe açtı ve kıpkırmızı böğürtlenlere bakakaldı.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

“Yaxley’le adamakıllı konuşmamız gerekecek.” Dedi gümüşi sarı saçları olan oğlan dinlendiğinden emin bir tavırla. Gri gözlerini yanında oturan siyah saçlı oğlana çevirdi. Keskin yüz hatlarıyla son derece yakışıklı, bir o kadar da kibirliydi.

 

“Haklısın, artık tarafını seçmesinin vakti geldi.” diye karşılık verdi Severus, yüzünde herhangi bir duygu değişimi olmaksızın. Son yarım saattir Lucius’un anlattıklarını dinliyormuş gibi yapıyor, görünen o ki çok da başarılı oluyordu. Zihnini meşgul eden başka şeyler, başka kişiler varken onu dinlemesine imkân yoktu.

 

Lucius’un bakışlarının ellerine kaydığını fark etti ansızın. “Senin parmaklarında neden kırmızı lekeler var?” diye sordu genç oğlan meraklı bir edayla.

 

Severus da bir an için siyah gözlerini parmaklarına çevirdi. “Mürekkep bulaşmıştı, temizlemeyi unutmuşum.” Umursamaz bir tavırla söylediği yalana inanmış görünüyordu Lucius. İkinci söylediği doğruydu aslında, gerçekten de temizlemeyi unutmuştu ama ellerine bulaşan şey mürekkep değildi.

 

Lucius hafifçe kafasını sallayarak anladığını belli etti ve yüzünü ateşe çevirdi. Bu sırada Severus göz ucuyla kızlar yatakhanesinden koşar adımlarla çıkan kızı izliyordu. Sarı saçları ahenkle dans eden kız yürürken bir yandan da elinde tuttuğu siyah kutuyu çantasına koymaya uğraşıyordu.


End file.
